


【抹布提】

by CCCCHAmeLEON



Category: Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCCCHAmeLEON/pseuds/CCCCHAmeLEON
Summary: 第一人称，PWP，1v1
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Kudos: 12





	【抹布提】

*第一人称，1v1，雷

你得知道这事做起来并不容易，尤其是当坐在一间简陋的临时审讯室里，面对着一个湿漉漉的，濒临崩溃边缘的敌方军官，而对方什么都不打算说的时候。我抽了抽鼻子，猛烈的酒味呛进喉管，差点干呕。

潮湿的地板，发霉的墙角，结满蜘蛛网的天花板，闷热呛人的空气，还有一个易感期的敌对Alpha。我绝对会把这段时间列入这辈子最无趣且最受折磨的事情列表上。

这是在我发现接下来会发生什么事之前。

你不得不承认，有时候你以为波澜无惊的无聊剧情，某些时候却会发生奇迹般的大转折。屋子里还有其他人，本来是十几个，后来被这个Alpha的信息素熏得跑了多数，包括我只剩下三个还守在这里，尽职尽责地看管上头要求过必须看住的人。大约在六个小时之后就会有人来把这个军官接走，在那之前我们都得寸步不离地在他旁边，想想就烦躁，而留下的另外两个兄弟想出了一个取乐的妙招。

这东西还不成熟，正好在他身上试验一下。身材比较矮小的一个，他们都叫他老Tommy。说着，他从衣服内兜里掏出来一管不明液体，透明，带点铁锈似的棕色。他压低了声音，指指这点不起眼的液体，说，这是他怀着猎奇心理从黑市淘到的，可以把其他性征的人暂时转化为Omega。只是他也不确定这玩意好不好使，有没有危险。

我不清楚这个军官的底细，但上头要的人，来头应该不会小。说实在的，我只是个跑腿打杂的，身材长得高大了点，就被拉来一起做这种见不得光的事，说是为国家做事，但具体我也不知道在做什么，没有人告诉我。这种时候我就尤其不敢说话，惴惴不安地盯着针管里的液体看，等着那两个人发话。

万一弄死了怎么办？另一个人说道，没记错的话他的名字应该是Toyle，他长得也比较高大，但是比我矮一些。这不是上头要的人吗，我们还是别冒险了。

Toyle说话客客气气的，因为老Tommy是个有些权势的官。我心想，应该也厉害不到哪去。真正有地位的大官才不会屈尊亲自来干这活。

没事，你，给他注射进去。老Tommy冲我吩咐道，我下意识打了个哆嗦。但是没办法，我只能照做，他就是想爽一发，出了事的话还要把责任推到我身上来。我当然害怕，但是别无选择。我很慢地靠近到房间中央的椅子上，还是没忍住捂住了鼻子，这个Alpha一定是那种最烈的酒味，至少不是我能喝得起的任何一种。

离得近了，我也看清楚了他的脸。我明白过来老Tommy为什么想要操他，这个军官的脸蛋的确生得好看，眉眼都是精致的，嘴唇的形状我很喜欢。可能是多日劳累加上审讯，他的脸色明显发白，脸颊旁边还沾着灰尘，眉角有一处结痂的伤口，嘴角也有，但是还没结痂。刚才审讯的时候他们把一桶水浇在他身上，褐色卷发的发梢往下滴水，衣服还是湿透的，能够想象到他现在有多冷。而作为一个味道这么冲的Alpha，他的身形有点过于瘦了。

感受到身后的目光，我没敢再犹豫，抬起他冰凉的手臂，进行了一次并不熟练的静脉注射。

他的手臂抽动了一下，眉头也霎时间皱紧了，但是很快便恢复了原样。我做完了被指派的活，就站在原地等着。那两个人离得挺远，试探地朝我这边打量，问道，好使了吗？

我看了看一动不动的男人，答道，他还没反应。

老Tommy叹了一口气，开始原地踱步。我不知道老Tommy心里盘算的是什么，这到底是不是假药，或者这个人已经死了。可是我没来得及多想，椅子上的军官突然睁开了眼睛。

我愣了一下。在那一瞬间我看清了他的眼睛，琥珀色的，竟然清澈而漂亮，我以前从来不会这么形容一个Alpha男人。同时改变的还有气味，我离得最近，所以也最先察觉到，原先刺激的味道渐渐变得柔和了些，靠近一点还能闻到提子果酒的香气。

他在转变。我紧紧盯着他的脸，他无意识地转动脑袋，像是在摇头，潜意识里拒绝即将到来的一切。我伸手贴上他开始发红的侧脸，那里稍微长出来一些胡茬，摸着感觉很舒服。

成功了吗？老Tommy靠近了些。我发现自己现在很不希望和这两个人共享他。

但是他们靠过来，我不能真的因为这个男人的一个眼神就断送自己的前程。老Tommy闻到开始改变的信息素，笑得咧出一嘴黄牙，他急不可耐地开始脱男人的衣服。我皱着眉看着他们。

长官，绑住他的绳子解开也可以吗？Toyle问道。

少废话，他现在就是个发情的Omega，你还怕他反过来打你吗？老Tommy斥责道。这个老家伙已经把他身上的衣服脱了个五六分，我看到他裸露的肌肤是格外白皙的，颀长但不过于瘦削，胸膛因喘息一起一伏，那上面两颗艳红色的乳头已经硬了，老Tommy上去嘬了一口。Toyle咽了口唾沫，看得眼神都直了。

老Tommy不想让我和Toyle上手，他把我们驱赶开，自己又开始费劲地脱男人湿漉漉的裤子。最后他终于被剥光了所有蔽体的衣物，头还无力地下垂着，看起来完全没有反抗能力。于是老Tommy淫笑着把手伸向他的下身，我看到那几根枯槁的手指直接绕开他毫无反应的性器，探向他的后穴。

Toyle期间好几次扭头看我，似乎在询问我要不要过去，我都没有回应他。现在Toyle终于忍不住，冲上去和老Tommy一起移动男人的位置，我也没有上前去。

两人托着他的膝弯和后背，想找个方便点的地方再放下。我皱起眉头看过去，发现那个男人的眼睛微微睁开了些，那两人完全没有注意到。我抱起手臂，靠上墙角。

紧接着，意料之中的，男人趁他们不注意，手肘猛地击中Toyle的脖颈。Toyle应声倒下，老Tommy自然也逃不过，被狠狠几拳打没了意识。他做完这一切，大概也耗尽了积攒的全部力气，只能扶着墙颤抖地站起来，用恶狠狠的目光盯着我。

不得不说，现在我有点热血沸腾。

你被打了药，暂时变成了Omega，我用尽量友善的语气说，你现在正是发情期，我可以帮你。

这显然不是很管用，他嗤笑一声，却喘得越来越厉害了。我尝试着靠近了一步，他立刻警觉地后退。然而做什么都是没有用的，我决定最后再劝他一句，如果他仍然不同意，我就会强迫他。

好好想想。我劝道，外面还有很多我们的人，你是希望只有我一个人操你，还是让他们都知道这里有一个发情的Omega？

我不是Omega！他吼道。

闻闻你自己。我说。

他显然不敢相信这件事情，但是它确确实实地发生在了他身上。他犹豫地抬起手腕闻了闻，用怀疑的目光抬眼盯着我，我适时地放出一些Alpha的味道，同时用炽热的目光提醒他，他现在可什么都没穿。

他有着很漂亮的身体，我很少用漂亮来形容一个男人，尤其是一个Alpha，但是他在我看来仅仅如此描述甚至是远远不够的。他不像诱人的Omega那样丰满，相反，他只有瘦而单薄的身体，我甚至怀疑他到底是不是个军人。他的腿细而笔直，我想象着他们夹紧我的腰的感觉。

接着我的目光移到他的腿间。他有着Alpha正常大小的阴茎，现在仍是未勃起的，垂着的样子有点乖顺，毛发不算浓密，整体泛着稍深的粉色。我猜测他是不是没干过多少人，或者即使他之前和很多人做过爱，那里却依然是初次使用似的颜色。看他那张英俊的脸蛋，我更偏向于后者。

他现在打不过我，我头一次如此庆幸自己有这么高大的身体。我趁其不备抓住他的手臂，体温已经不如之前那样冰冷，用了些力气就把他从那两个人倒下的身体旁拉过来，从刚才的身手来看我觉得他是个军人，所以使了点劲把他掼在墙上。他痛呼了一声，反抗的动作减弱了。

我直接尝试着把手探向他的后穴，那里已不像正常Alpha那样干燥，我伸进一根手指搅动两下，把沾了粘稠液体的手指给他看。他登时就像一只受惊的小动物，用尽一切方法又蹬又咬地想要脱离我的束缚。然而信息素在这种时候就是方便，他很快就被本来身为同类的我的味道熏到腿软，我不慌不忙地托住他，把他的腿抬起来圈在我的腰上，让他夹住。

他当然不从，于是我用力扇了一下他的屁股。他为此呜咽一声，腿下意识地夹紧，甚至连一直没反应的阴茎都颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

我倒是有点意外，这大概可以说是他都不知道的自己身体的秘密吧。不过我可不会说出来，他好不容易才乖乖听话，再刺激得他不想配合就不好了。

操一个流着水的Alpha可是前所未有的体验，更何况这个男人长得正对我胃口。我看着他潮红的脸，只觉得他的嘴唇诱人的很，便伏身吻上去。起初他浑身僵硬，拼命想要推开我，但我大肆地进犯他的口腔，吮吸他柔软的嘴唇和灵活的小舌头，舔弄他敏感的上颚，他很快便失去了推拒的力气，几乎任由我摆弄。

他这会把力气都用在夹着我的腿上了，我暂时停止吻他，低下头去看他的下身。他注意到这一点，显得有点难堪，小幅度地夹紧腿根试图阻止我的端详，但我只是把他的腿掰的更开。他骂了一句，打了我一拳，拳头轻飘飘的。

属于Alpha的硕大性器已经接近全勃了，大概是发情期助力的缘故。我用手按压它的头部，顺着冠状沟摸下去，揉捏他的囊袋，接着不快不慢地撸动了几下，他显然被我摸得很舒服，喉咙里细碎的声响没遮掩住。但主要目的不是在这，我稍微抬了抬他沉甸甸的阴茎，手指伸进他的后穴里。

那里已经变得湿润而高热，轻轻松松就能容纳两根手指。我感到惊喜，夸他是个很有天分的Omega，结果被狠狠踹了一脚。我没在意，只专注于扩张那个肉洞，手指在内壁上戳着，寻找他的敏感点。

这个过程没有花费很长时间，他的敏感点很浅，被我恶意地绕转按压，他几乎压不住叫声，即使把嘴唇咬出血了也不能，翘起的阴茎前面则是诚实地流出了不少液体。我注意到他抬高声音之后音调会有点发尖，还挺可爱的，我想。

我不打算再等，把裤子褪到膝盖，用阴茎顶住了那个可爱的小洞。他顿时屏住了呼吸，神情紧张起来，不住地摇着头。不要。他的语气甚至有点脆弱的绝望。

我没听他的，对准了就一插到底。

那感觉跟操正常的Omega还不一样，里面没有那么湿，但是热得要命。我试着动了动，他的身体非常善解人意，很快又涌出一股热流，让他后穴里的环境彻底变成适合被操的类型。他仰着头，头发贴着硬邦邦的墙面，半张着嘴，好像呼吸都很费力，本来夹着我的腿也无力地滑下去，我只能用手托住他的臀部，微微发凉的臀肉就陷在我的指缝里，我大力地揉捏着，有点想在他的屁股上留下属于我的指痕。

他没有表现出疼痛的样子，实际上就算他觉得疼我也不会停下。我没有用很快的频率操他，只是确保每一下都深深地撞进去，撞到最深处，让他清楚地体会到作为一个Alpha被侵犯的感觉。他的表情看起来就像快要哭了的样子，眼角红红的，脸颊上有水渍，我怀疑他其实已经哭了。于是我伸手擦拭他的眼角，他微微睁开眼睛，我以为会在他眼里看到浑浊的情欲，可是不是，他的眼睛仍然是那样清澈，像有阳光从那深处照出来，表面蒙了一层水雾，像是清晨的露珠。

就在这时我突然问他，你叫什么名字。

他用沙哑的嗓音回答我，Jean-Francois Mercier。他的声音被我撞得断断续续的，我听不真切，但是感觉是个不错的名字。

可是我并没有要边操边叫他名字的打算，我只是因此动得更快了些。他随着我的动作无力地晃动着，时不时会发出一些好听的呻吟，这大概是他的极限了，可是我还想听他更出格的叫声。

我揉搓他的乳房，他有一些锻炼，所以那里稍微有点肉。我爱死了这手感。揉够了便用大拇指狠狠碾过挺立的乳头，我知道我的手上有老茧，肯定会疼。他的喉咙里发出细微的抽噎声，有泪水顺着眼角流下来，都是我导致的。这时候我却又像个温柔的情人，轻轻地帮他吻掉这些水渍。我注意到他的手一直抓着粗糙的墙面，手指都磨出了血，但他无论如何都不愿意抓我的肩膀。倔强的家伙。

没过一会，我就将他操射了。他射的挺多，乳白色的液体飞溅到我们相贴的腹部上，一些流下去沾上他的耻毛，又被我顶得到处都是。射精之后他仍然是勃起状态，毕竟是Alpha，比Omega要耐操多了。我把他换了个姿势，让他转过身扶着墙，用后入的姿势继续操他。他发出的呻吟明显变多了，我在想他是不是很喜欢这个姿势。

我一直在说话，实际上，以往和别人做爱时我都很沉默，但这次我就是突然爱上了在言语和身体双重方面欺侮他的感觉。我记不得自己具体说了什么，大概也就是你夹得好紧，比起当个Alpha更适合做个挨操的婊子之类的，不算是太过分的话，但他大概是个养尊处优的军官，耳朵里听不得这些话，我每这么说，他都要咬牙切齿地掐我或者踹我，到后来我钳制住他的双手和双腿，他也就没了办法。于是我变本加厉，凑到他耳边说要不要把外边的人也叫进来，让他们一起轮奸你。他的脊背明显绷紧了，但是他什么也做不了，只能狠狠地骂我无耻，下流。连骂人都不会用更肮脏点的词汇，我现在相信他绝对是正经教育出来的军人了。不过我其实是在虚张声势，因为之前出去的那些人一定早就找到一个地方喝酒玩乐去了。我笑他可爱的反应，逗弄这么一个倔强的家伙让这场性爱的趣味性明显提高了。

中途我又将他翻回来，我们短暂地对视，他用那双格外好看的眼睛瞧我，好像还带着点由高处往下看的睥睨。我顿时感到火大，他往前倾了一点想要亲吻，却被我用力推开。我把他的腿拉到最开，把私处全都暴露出来，然后大开大合地继续操他，要把他整个贯穿似的，他几乎是惨叫了起来。我咬着牙看着他失控的表情，爽得头皮发麻，我就是要让他知道即使是我这样他瞧都瞧不起的小人物也能把他干到尖叫。他现在看起来可完全不是刚才那个高高在上的军官了，只是一个爱吃男人鸡巴的变态Alpha，连娼妓都不如。

我把这些话在他耳边低声说出来，他颤抖着，热热的吐息急促地洒在我的耳廓。他好像说了什么，声音太轻了，我没能听到。于是我又问他，可是他什么也不肯再说，完全一副沉浸在性爱中的淫荡表情。我气得使劲顶他的敏感点，顶了不到二十下，他就哭着射出来了，这次射出来的东西少了些，我伸手抹了一把，把沾着精液的手指伸到他嘴里。他摇头抗拒着，我就将手指插入他的喉咙，迫使他吞下去。抽出来时我的手上沾了亮晶晶一层唾液，我把它们尽数涂抹在男人的胸和乳头上，让那里也泛起一层诱人的亮色。

我想起之前老Tommy嘬过一边乳头，于是我放缓了抽插的动作，低下头去吸吮另一边。男人对乳房的执念是难以描述的，我只专注地啃咬那个硬得发红的果实就觉得满足。他似乎因此得到了些喘息的时间，他把手插进我的头发里，也不知道是要推开还是让我吸得更用力些。反正无论他是怎么想的，我选择了后者，用力吸到简直能吸出奶水。他叫着疼，我不理他。他于是扶着我的肩膀，稍显笨拙地开始自己挪动下身，主动吞吐我的阴茎，频率也一点点加快，他自己倒是爽起来了。我便离开他的胸口，下身也开始了新一轮的抽插，速度比之前都要快。他用气音动情地喘着，居然主动抓住了我的胳膊。事实证明，再倔的人，只要你操得足够努力，他迟早会享受这种感觉。

知道这场性事不能持续太长时间，我便有意地再次加快速度，最后射在了他体内。之后他自己撸动自己的性器，跟着也射了第三次。我们紧紧贴着，像是拥抱，一起在高潮的余韵中喘息。我靠在他的颈侧，闻到属于Omega的果酒味在渐渐退去。这药的持续时间好短，但是我还没满足，没办法。

于是我用掌心贴上他的侧脸，在他扭过头看我时，一口咬在他的腺体上。果酒和烈酒的味道混杂着喷薄而出。

他惊叫出声，用力把我的脑袋推开。现在他的力气也一点点恢复了，我稍微退开一点，好心帮他捡起来掉在地上的衣服扔过去，他稳稳地接住，立刻动作匆忙地往身上套，他不敢看我。我舔了舔嘴唇，还在回味刚才尝到的他的味道。

打了标记的话，想要完全变回去就没那么容易了吧。我提上裤子，心想，来日方长呢。

END.


End file.
